O Sorriso de Kagome
by carolshuxa
Summary: Ela tem um sonho, ele pesadelos, ela está a procura de algo, ele fugindo de tudo, ela é uma simples serva, ele um estranho. Romance do sec. XII. KagxInu
1. Chapter 1

**Eu tive a idéia de escrever essa fic lendo o livro: "O sorriso de Ana" da Christine Rohrig. **

**Os personagens são do manga/anime Inuyasha e a dona deles é a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Disclaimer: essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, não estou sendo paga para escrevê-la e bla bla bla... **

**Pensamentos dos personagens: "entre aspas"**

**Espero que aproveitem e deixem reviews! **

----------------------oOoOo-----------

Kagome, aprendiz de cozinheira, debruçada à mesa da cozinha, sonha distraída:

-Um dia vou encontrar um príncipe que vai perceber que sou muito legal, inteligente, animada, gentil, e também que...

Kaede, a cozinheira, que já pedira três vezes que lhe passasse as cenouras picadas grita:

-Kagome, quer fazer o favor de me passar os legumes ou vou ter que jogar água para você acordar?

Assustada, Kagome responde:

-O príncipe não vai gostar.

-Que príncipe? – pergunta Kaede - Ficou louca? Não agüento esse seu jeito avoado. Com 14 anos e ainda assim. Já não basta hoje no almoço você ter ralado o sabão ao em vez do queijo e colocado na comida! Imagina se o Rei ou a Rainha descobrem!

-Desculpe, Kaede-sama, não sei o que acontece comigo – diz kagome se sentindo culpada.

----------------------oOoOo-----------

-Você ficou sabendo Kaede-sama? – entra Kagome na cozinha para perguntar toda alegre.

-Do que menina?

-O príncipe volta amanha! Tenho certeza que ele vai perceber o quanto sou inteligente, gentil, bonita, e...

-Pare de sonhar menina, não tens mais 12 anos, tens 17 e já está na hora de pensar no seu futuro. O príncipe nunca poderia ficar com uma criada como você. Agora vá pegar alguns temperos lá fora vá.

-Sim, Kaede-sama...

"Por que eu não poderia ficar com o príncipe... já ouvi de outras criadas acabarem se casando com o príncipe, que nem aquela história da gata-borralheira que a mamãe contava.. que saudades dela... Mas um dia eu vou achar um príncipe que goste de mim e nós vamos nos casar ter vários filhos e seremos felizes para sempre!"

----------------------oOoOo-----------

-Kagome! – grita Kaede depois de varias tentativas de chamar a atenção da moça.

-Sim Kaede-sama.

-Pare de sonhar e vá bater as batatas

-Sim Kaede-sama... Kaede-sama você viu como o príncipe olha pra mim? E como ele flerta comigo?

-Assim como ele faz com todas as outras criadas! Aquele príncipe Kouga é um mulherengo. Não quero ver você perto dele em! Não vá fazer nada de precipitado menina!

-Sim Kaede-sama...

----------------------oOoOo-----------

-Olá.

-Ò, ola príncipe-Kouga!

-O que você faz por aqui?

-Apenas colhendo algumas flores...

-E você se importaria se eu lhe fizesse companhia?

-Claro que não eu iria adorar a companhia da vossa senhoria.

-Ótimo, então por que não vamos até o lago para conversarmos?

-Adorei a idéia. – então começam a caminhar em direção ao lago se distanciando do castelo.

-Então Kagome, você sempre morou aqui no castelo com a Senhora Kaede?

-Não... Antes eu morava com meus pais em um vilarejo aqui perto, mas a guerra veio e os levou de mim, e a Senhora Kaede foi muito gentil me trazendo para ficar aqui no castelo com ela.

-Isso aconteceu há muito tempo?

-Faz 10 anos agora

-Por isso eu não a conhecia, fui estudar no exterior há 12 anos atrás, com certeza não iria ter esquecido um rosto tão belo!

-Muito obrigada príncipe-Kouga.

-Você deve estar bastante acostumada com elogios – fala ele sentando na beira do rio –sendo tão bela, inteligente e tão amável.

-O senhor só está sendo gentil muito obrigada pelos seus elogios, mesmo não os merecendo. – fala ela envergonhada se sentando ao seu lado.

-A senhorita é muito merecedora de meus elogios, e de muito mais. Mas já deve estar cansada recebê-los de seus namorados...

-Ó não. Eu nunca namorei.

-Por que não? Sendo quem és deve ter muitos pretendentes.

-Deve ter... Mas eu não quero ficar com nenhum deles sabe, sempre quis namorar e casar com um príncipe.

-Então acho que me enquadro em suas exigências? – fala chegando mais perto da moça.

-Se enquadra perfeitamente príncipe Kouga.

E, dito isso, ele se inclina para frente e beija ela, sendo prontamente correspondido, ele deita-se sobre ela enquanto suas línguas continuam numa dança sensual atiçando o desejo de ambos. Assim para o seu deleite eles continuam até estarem completamente unidos.

----------------------oOoOo-----------

**Esse foi o primeiro cap. de muitos, meio pequeno é mas é só pra começar, deixem reviews por favor! **

**Beijos Carol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai está mais um capitulo, espero que gostem!**

--------------------oOoOoOo------------

-Kaede-sama eu não estou me sentindo bem – entra uma enjoada mas feliz Kagome na cozinha.

-Mas denovo menina! O que você comeu estragado que te fez tão mau assim em? - Pergunta a cozinheira desconfiada.

-Eu não sei só estou muuito enjoada!

-Certo vá se deitar enquanto eu preparo um chá para você. Quero só ver como vou fazer o almoço, o Rei e a Rainha ainda estão esperando convidados!

-Que convidados Kaede-sama?

-Uma provavel pretendente para o principe, não que isso lhe entereçe agora vá!

"Ai não, não pode ser uma noiva para o Kouga, não depois de tudo oque ocorreu!"

-Sim Senhora Kaede. - e assim ela parte para a parte do castelo que era destinada aos aposentos dos empregados.

------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------

-Pronto aqui está o chá, - fala Kaede sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama da menina - agora me conte uma coisa, a quanto tempo que não vem as suas eh... regras...

-A senhora Kaede que pergunta mais indiscreta para se fazer! - reage Kagome quase derrubando o chá de tanta vergonha.

-Eu não me sinto muito confortavel perguntanto isso, mas é preciso saber, ou pensa que eu não vejo quando você e o principe saem para caminhar sozinhos e demoram pra voltar! - ao ver o rosto, antes enrrubrecido, vermelho da ajudante tem suas suspeitas confirmadas – Eu sabia! Sabia que você ia acabar fazendo alguma besteira! Só me faltava ficar gravida! E com a noiva do principe a caminho, você é muito irresponsavel mesmo e eu avisei!

-Nã..não pode ser Kaede-sama! E mesmo que eu estiver gravida o principe não me deixaria!

-É claro que sim!Oque vamos fazer agora em!

-Eu... eu não sei – e se põe a chorar – me ajude Kaede-sama!

-Tudo bem menina, - fala abraçando-a – não se desespere vai dar tudo certo, calma.

E assim ela adormece, nos braços de sua quase mãe, como sua protegida.

------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------

-Eu... nós precisamos conversar Kouga-kun... - fala Kagome meio apreenciva.

-Certo, me encontre no lago em dois quartos de hora. -combina ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Ok...

_mais tarde..._

_-_Kagome! - chega o principe a abraçando por traz.

-Oi... - fala ela soltando-se dos braços dele.

-Oque foi?

-É que nós precisamos conversar...

-A certo, bem que eu queria falar com você! -diz sentando-se embaixo de uma arvore ali perto sendo acompanhado por ela. - olha só estão vindo alguns convidados do meu pai aqui para o castelo e enquanto isso nós teremos que ser um pouco mais discretos..

-Bom tudo bem, mas é sobre outra coisa que eu quero falar..

-E não poderemos nos encontrar a luz do dia – continua ele sem prestar atençao ao que ela fala – e nem nos falarmos pelo castelo..

-Kouga!

-E talvez se ficarmos alguns dias sem nos falarmos vai ser melhor então ninguem vai desconfiar de nada e...

-Eu estou GRAVIDA!

-O..o que?!

-Foi oque você ouviu, eu estopu gravida estou esperando um bebe seu.

-Mas como! Tem certeza que é meu?

-Você está incinuando que eu estive com outros homens enquanto me encontrava com você e estou dando o golpe do bau é isso?! - fala enrraivecida

-Cla..claro que não!Mas se é meu precisamos dar um jeito nisso!

-Como assim dar um jeito?

-Você pode tomar aqueles chás que algumas meretrizes tomam quando ficam nessa cituaçao..

-Estás querendo que eu retire o meu bebe é isso?

-È claro que sim! Você não pensa em te-lo aqui nos muro s do castelo! Eu não posso ter um filho bastardo andando por aqui!

-Como assim bastardo!

-Como você chamaria um filho fora do casamento, e com uma aprndis de cozinheira ainda?

-E...esquece – diz ela levantando e correndo para a segurança de seus aposentos onde poderia chorar avontade todas as suas decepiçoes e sonhos destruidos.

------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------

"Como?! Como ele pode fazer isso comigo!Eu que pensei que ele me amava, entreguei a ele o meu bem mais precioso, confiei nele, e o que ele faz comigo? Me rejeita, me abandona na hora que eu mais preciso. Mas agora eu preciso esquece-lo e arranjar um jeito de ficar com esse bebê, ele é tudo oque eu tenho, é uma vida dentro de mim, é minha unica familia, e eu vou cuidar dele, zelar pelo seu bem estar."

Kaede ao entrar no quarto da menina e a vê chorando em sua cama se aproxima e fala:

-Minha filha, o que aconteceu? Você foi falar com o principe não foi isso?

-Foi sim, e ele me rejeitou, como a senhora falou, eu fui tão estupida!

-A querida não fique assim, acalme-se, você não foi não é e nunca sera estupida, não fale isso! Só foi ingenua, humana. Todos cometemos erros.

-E agora oque eu vou fazer? Ele quer que eu retire o bebê!

-Então faça isso.

-Não! Eu não posso fazer isso! É meu filho!Não vou mata-lo por causa que um principe stupido não o quer!

-Mas o principe não vai deixa-la ficar no castelo prenha de um filho dele.

-Então eu saio!

-O que?!

-É isso ai! Já tomei a minha decisao se ele não quer o meu filho aqui então vou cria-lo em outro lugar.

-Mas pra onde vais? Ainda mais nesse estado! Não podes ir embora.

-Não sei pra onde vou, mas ainda está no começo da gravidez e se falar com o rei e explicar que quero ir embora por estar gravida e querer uma vida na cidade para meu filho onde ele possa estudar, etc... Ele vai me dar algumas moedas de ouro, o suficiente para comprar um cava-lo e sobreviver por algumas semanas vagando, até encontrar um lugar para ficar com o meu filho.

-Não sei não... e depois quem vai lhe contratar? Como vais trabalhar gravida?

-Isso eu não sei, esses problemas eu resolvo depois, vou resolver o imediato.

-Bom se é isso mesmo que queres e estás decidida, nada vou fazer para empedi-la, se precisar de minha ajuda estarei na cosinha.-fala ela abraçando sua protegida.

-Certo muito obrigada, vou agora mesmo falar com o rei.

------------------------------oOoOoOo---------------

-Bom está tudo pronto!- diz Kagome arrumando a cela do cavalo.

-Vou ficar com saudades querida.

-Eu também Kaede-sama.

-Prometa que vai vir me visitar depois que o bebê nascer.

-Eu não sei, pode ser perigoso pra ele mas eu vo tentar, afinal o principe acha que essa criança não existe, e acho que é o melhor para ela também.

-Bom entao vá, antes que amanheça, boa sorte minha criança! - fala abraçando-a.

-Adeus Kaede-sama obrigada por tudo! - E subindo no cavalo ela sai pelos portões do castelo para um destino incerto.

-----------------------------------oOoOoOo--------------------

Após muitas horas de cavalgada Kagome para, para descansar e beber um pouco de água pois aviescutado o barulho de um riacho ali perto.

Amarrou o cavalo e se pos a andar.

"Bom, agora preciso ser forte, por mim e pelo meu bebe, chega de fantasias bobas com algum principe encantado, isso faz parte do passado, prciso encontrar um bom emprego e um marido que possa me sustentar e ao meu filho.."

Ela enterronpe seus pensamento quando chega no riacho e escuta algo.

-Maldição! Por que esse ferimento não sara! Droga de lua nova, droga de assaltantes idiotas!! - Reclama o belo Hanyou de cabelos dourados, que para ao sentir um doce cheiro e ao ver a bela moça ali parada.

Ao ve-lo ela ficou estatica, nunca avia visto criatura mais linda, com belos cabelo prateados caindo sobre os ombros musculosos e largos, olhos cor de ambar brilhando na cor mais bonita possivel, e para completar duas lindas orelhinhas no topo de sua cabeça. Mas ao olhar para baixo e ver que ele estava apenas de calsas ela cora imediatamente e vira o rosto, não sem antes perceber a ferida que ia do ombro até perto do umbigo.

-Me.. me desculpe. Eu não queria ficar te espionando nem nada disso eu só estava passando, para tomar um pouco de água sabe, eu ouvi o barulho do riacho e depois de horas de cavalgada achei melhor dar uma parada para descançar...

-Não tem problema, agora me deixe em paz – fala ele imprecionado com a beleza e inocencia da morena na sua frente.

-Não espere, você esta com uma enorme ferida no peito – constata ela virando pra olha-lo nos olhos- E eu tenho remédios, posso ajuda-lo, e a limpar a ferida também – fala já rasgando um pedaço de seu vestido e molhando-o na agua para limpar a ferida dele. E o Hanyou espantado com a menina, apenas fica olhando estatico enquanto ela cuidava dele tagarelava.

-Sabe a Kaede-sama sempre fala que não adianta nada enfaixar um corte que não foi bem limpo, ele infecciona e pode ficar pior, ela sabe de varias coisas de medicina, e me incinou muitas, por isso tenho o remedio perfeito para a sua ferida, que alias está bem feia, como você conseguiu ela? Parece de espada.. Você estava lutando com algum Yokai? Eu não vi nhenhum por perto, ainda bem por que morro de medo deles, imagina se algum tenta me assaltar! Não sei o que iria fazer, mas ainda bem que não vi nenhum, apesar de que agora eu vi meio, você é meio Yokai né? Da pra ver pelas orelhinhas, é seu pai ou sua mãe que é Yokai? È Yokai de que tipo? É cachorro néh! Tem cara, pronto agora só falta enfaichar, você tem algum tipo de pano ai? - tagarelava, pois era isso oque fazia quando ficava nervosa, e ficar ali pertinho daquele hanyou enquando limpava suas feridas a deixava beem nervosa, enqanto já ia rasgando mais um pedaço da barra do vestido.

-Am.. não eu não tenho panos comigo.. eu fui atacado por uns Yokais idiotas que estavam passando ...

-Que pena... bom acho que já deu agora néh?

-È acho que da.-

-umm, ok..

-Bom agora eu vou indo...

-Mas você não me disse o seu nome, o meu é Kagome, Higurashi Kagome!

-Er.. é Iuyasha Taisho.

-Foi um praser Inuyasha. Você está indo para aquele lado – aponta ela para o leste se levantando.

-Na verdade estou.

-Então vamos juntos, eu preciso de um pouco de compania e você parece ser bem forte para me protejer caso algum Youkai apareça.

-Keh...

-Bom vou conciderar isso como um sim! Então vamos. - e vai para onde estava o seu cavalo pegando a sua mão e o levando consigo, ele que fica vermelho quando vê o ato da garota.

" Ai Kami-sama! Por que eu não paro de tagarelar daqui um pouco ele vai fujir achando que eu sou alguma doida!"

" Ela parece meio doida, mas é tão bonita e gentil... O que você está pensando Inuyasha concentre-se! Ela é um humana inutil que precisa de compania."

E assim eles foram em direção ao proximo vilarejo, ela falava e ele concordava com a cabeça algumas fezes e outras emetia algum som para dizer que estava escutando.

--------------------------oOoOoOo------------------------------

**Meio curtinho também mas é por que eu não queria demorar muito para postar.. :D**

**Obrigada pela review individua do mal! Ai está a continuaçao ^^**

**beijoos e porfavor façao um aescritora feliz e deixem um review!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Nossa! – fala espantado Inuyasha.

-Oque?!

-Ta ouvindo?

-Não...

-Exatamente! Você parou de falar! – com esse comentário leva um tapa na cabeça.

-Itai..

-É claro que eu parei de falar, nós já nos acostumamos com vc e eu não estou mais nervosa.

-Nós?

-Sim eu e o meu bebê.

-Oque!! Você está carregando um bebe?! Aonde?

-Eita, ele ainda não nasceu eu estou grávida. Você não notou pelo meu cheiro? Pensei que já sabias.

-Grávida!Meu deus e ela não fala nada! Fala, fala, fala, agora pra dizer que ta grávida nada né, oque vai ser agora você é filha do Rei?

- Você não notou pelo meu cheiro? Pensei que já sabias. E não, não sou filha do Rei.

-Eu nunca tive contato com uma grávida antes por isso não sei o cheiro..

-Ata. Inuyasha o que você sabe sobre o vilarejo mais próximo?

-Eu sei é que vou passar bem longe dele.

-Mais por que?

-Bom não sei se você notou mais eu sou um Hanyou, e as pessoas não são muito amigáveis com o nosso tipo.

-Mas que besteira! Você vai sim naquele vilarejo comigo.

-Feh, eu não. Menina maluca.

-Ei! Eu não sou maluca e você vai sim, precisamos de uma refeição decente e de um bom lugar para dormir.

-Mas eu não tenho dinheiro então não vai adiantar nada.

-Eu te empresto.

-Não, não, não. Eu NÃO aceito caridade.

-Então que tal se você trabalha-se, tenho certeza que se você ajudar os donos da estalagem eles lhe pagam com um quarto e um prato de comida...

-Keh.

-Vou aceitar isso como um sim.

-Agora cala a boca e vamos daqui apouco vai escurecer e se nos apresarmos chegamos lá antes disso.

-Feh.

X----

-Olha estou vendo o vilarejo vamos logo Inuyasha! – Fala Kagome apresando o cavalo.

-Ta ta.

Ao entrarem vêem logo uma hotelaria para passarem a noite, de pedra e não muito grande, Kagome desce e amarra seu cavalo e os dois entram no prédio se deparando com uma bela moça a estapear um homem.

-E isso é para parar com suas indecências!

-Mas Sangozinha! A minha mão escorregou!

-È claro que escorregou, óbvio como eu não tinha pensado nisso! Você acha que eu sou o que estúpida é! Agora saia da minha frente antes que eu lhe bata outra vez!

-Mas sangozinha!

-Agora!! – E se virando ela repara nos dois viajantes na porta.

-A oi, em que posso ajudá-los?

-Bom nós estamos procurando por um quarto para passar a noite.

-A sim, é comigo mesmo. E eu sou Sango Taijiya a dona do Hotel.

-Eu sou Kagome Higurashi, - diz se apresentando para Sango. - e esse aqui é o Inuyasha.

-E eu sou o Miroku Houshi, é um prazer conhecê-la – fala ele, e se ajoelha – A senhorita não gostaria de ter um filho meu? – Pergunta deixando Kagome vermelha de vergonha, e levando um soco na cabeça de Inuyasha.

-Itaai.

-Keh, não fique perguntando essas coisas para ela seu pervertido!

-Am, er, muito obrigada Inuyasha...

-Feh.

-É um prazer conhecê-los, eu tenho um quarto de casal livre no andar de cima...

-De casal? Não, não, nós queremos dois de solteiro...

-A bom pensei que fossem casados me desculpem.

-Casados?! Eu com essa daí? Nem morto!

-E eu aquentando esse ai! Creedo!

-Bom mas só temos então um quarto com duas camas de solteiro pode ser?

-Acho que sim... melhor que uma cama só certo Inuyasha?

-È, è, tanto faz.

-Bom nó vamos ficar nesse então.

-Se a senhorita quiser pode dividir um quarto comigo, não me importaria nem um pouco!

-Cala a boca Miroku! – diz Sango dando um tapa no mesmo.

-Ai Sangozinha não precisa ficar com ciúmes você sabe que é a mulher da minha vida a única que eu amo de verdade!

-Há! Sonha! Agora me deixe mostrar o quarto para os novos hospedes – e vai pegar a chave do respectivo quarto. – Bom vamos subindo por aqui.

E se dirigem a uma escada logo ao lado.

-Lá em baixo a direita fica o restaurante onde vocês podem almoçar, jantar e tomar café da manha.

-Certo... olha só Sango, nós estamos com um pequeno probleminha, e se não puder resolver não tem problema nós vamos para outro lugar certo.

-Mas oque é?

-É que não temos muito dinheiro, e estava pensando se o Inuyasha podia trabalhar para poder pagar pela diária e pela comida?

-Ò, eu não sei, acho que não tem problema, temos alguma lenha há ser cortada para o inverno, e uma telha está faltando, se ele puder resolver essas tarefas, não vai haver nenhum problema para ficar no quarto.

-Certo, muito obrigada, é um grande favor o que está fazendo por nós! – e virando-se para Inuyasha reclama. – Inuyasha agradeça, ela está sendo muito gentil com você.

-Keh... Obrigada.

-Não há de que – fala parando enfrente a uma porta de madeira a direita no fim do corredor. – Bom é aqui. – E abrindo a porta deixa espaço para eles entrarem. – Aqui esta a chave, e se precisarem de alguma coisa é só chamar eu vou estar lá em baixo e se não me acharem peçam ao Miroku ele vai ajudá-los.

-Muito obrigada, nós iremos. – agradece Kagome e a Dona da estalagem vai embora os deixando a sós.

-Eu vou lá em baixo comer, você vem Inuyasha?

-Já vou.

-Ok.- responde ela saindo do quarto descendo as escadas e se dirigindo para o aposento que a Srta. Taijiya tinha indicado anteriormente.

X—

Depois de ser deixado sozinho no quarto Inuyasha começa a refletir sobre a situação em que se metera.

" Bom oque eu vou fazer agora, não posso simplesmente abandonar essa moça grávida por ai, e também não posso levá-la comigo, eu poderia deixa-la aqui, a dona da estalagem cuidaria dela até que eu voltasse... mas porque eu voltaria não tenho nenhuma obrigação com a Kagome, que droga eu odeio humanos então porque não deixa-la em qualquer lugar, por que trouxe ela comigo antes de tudo.... depois você pensa nisso agora você tem que se concentrar na sua missão."

X—

Gooomen!!! Eu sei que demorei pra postar e ainda apareço com um cap tão pequeno... me desculpem eu vou me esforçar!

Reviews-

**Samantha:** Muito obrigada!

É até eu me espantei com o tamanho da fala dela XP

Eu Tb não so muito fã dele... mas fazer oque...

Adooro ele! Mas eu vou tentar fazer ele ter mais participação nos próximos caps, achei q ele ficou meio de lado... ;p

Beijos

**Lúcia:** Brigada!!

Vou tentar dar um jeito nisso.. XD

Espero q tenha gostado do cap e desculpe a demora!

**~fabi~:** É que ele é meio tapado sabe? XP

Auhsuahsuahsauhs boa idéia ia ser muito fofo a Kah com um filho do inu neh *-*

Me desculpe por demorar pra postar, e obrigada pela review!

**nana-chan:** Oi!

Que bom que está gostando, espero que esse cap tenha matado um pouco a sua curiosidade.. ;p

Ja nee! :*

Espero que tenhão gostado do cap, e deixem uma review! Quero muuito saber a opinião de vcs!! :D

Kissus Mata nee!!


End file.
